1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to treatment of solid cancers. More particularly, the invention relates to patient positioning during charged particle cancer therapy.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cancer
A tumor is an abnormal mass of tissue. Tumors are either benign or malignant. A benign tumor grows locally, but does not spread to other parts of the body. Benign tumors cause problems because of their spread, as they press and displace normal tissues. Benign tumors are dangerous in confined places such as the skull. A malignant tumor is capable of invading other regions of the body. Metastasis is cancer spreading by invading normal tissue and spreading to distant tissues.
Cancer Treatment
Several distinct forms of radiation therapy exist for cancer treatment including: brachytherapy, traditional electromagnetic X-ray therapy, and proton therapy. Proton therapy systems typically include: a beam generator, an accelerator, and a beam transport system to move the resulting accelerated protons to a plurality of treatment rooms where the protons are delivered to a tumor in a patient's body.
Proton therapy works by aiming energetic ionizing particles, such as protons accelerated with a particle accelerator, onto a target tumor. These particles damage the DNA of cells, ultimately causing their death. Cancerous cells, because of their high rate of division and their reduced ability to repair damaged DNA, are particularly vulnerable to attacks on their DNA.
Charged Particle Cancer Therapy
Patents related to a charged particle cancer therapy system are summarized here.
Proton Beam Therapy System
F. Cole, et. al. of Loma Linda University Medical Center “Multi-Station Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287 (Sep. 26, 1989) describe a proton beam therapy system for selectively generating and transporting proton beams from a single proton source and accelerator to a selected treatment room of a plurality of patient treatment rooms.
Gantry
T. Yamashita, et. al. “Rotating Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,979 (Jun. 3, 2008) describe a rotating gantry having a front ring and a rear ring, each ring having radial support devices, where the radial support devices have linear guides. The system has thrust support devices for limiting movement of the rotatable body in the direction of the rotational axis of the rotatable body.
T. Yamashita, et. al. “Rotating Gantry of Particle Beam Therapy System” U.S. Pat. No. 7,372,053 (May 13, 2008) describe a rotating gantry supported by an air braking system allowing quick movement, braking, and stopping of the gantry during irradiation treatment.
M. Yanagisawa, et. al. “Medical Charged Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,312 (Jan. 31, 2006); M. Yanagisawa, et. al. “Medical Charged Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,832 (Dec. 27, 2005); and M. Yanagisawa, et. al. “Medical Charged Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,943 (Oct. 11, 2005) all describe an apparatus capable of irradiation from upward and horizontal directions. The gantry is rotatable about an axis of rotation where the irradiation field forming device is eccentrically arranged, such that an axis of irradiation passes through a different position than the axis of rotation.
H. Kaercher, et. al. “Isokinetic Gantry Arrangement for the Isocentric Guidance of a Particle Beam And a Method for Constructing Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,451 (May 24, 2005) describe an isokinetic gantry arrangement for isocentric guidance of a particle beam that can be rotated around a horizontal longitudinal axis.
G. Kraft, et. al. “Ion Beam System for Irradiating Tumor Tissues”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,921 (May 4, 2004) describe an ion beam system for irradiating tumor tissues at various irradiation angles in relation to a horizontally arranged patient couch, where the patient couch is rotatable about a center axis and has a lifting mechanism. The system has a central ion beam deflection of up to ±15 degrees with respect to a horizontal direction.
M. Pavlovic, et. al. “Gantry System and Method for Operating Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,882 (Oct. 21, 2003) describe a gantry system for adjusting and aligning an ion beam onto a target from a freely determinable effective treatment angle. The ion beam is aligned on a target at adjustable angles of from 0 to 360 degrees around the gantry rotation axis and at an angle of 45 to 90 degrees off of the gantry rotation axis yielding a cone of irradiation when rotated a full revolution about the gantry rotation axis.
Movable Patient
N. Rigney, et. al. “Patient Alignment System with External Measurement and Object Coordination for Radiation Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,382 (Apr. 3, 2007) describe a patient alignment system for a radiation therapy system that includes multiple external measurement devices that obtain position measurements of movable components of the radiation therapy system. The alignment system uses the external measurements to provide corrective positioning feedback to more precisely register the patient to the radiation beam.
Y. Muramatsu, et. al. “Medical Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,396 (Apr. 18, 2006); Y. Muramatsu, et. al. “Medical Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,356 (Jun. 7, 2005); and Y. Muramatsu, et. al. “Medical Particle Irradiation Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,591 (Oct. 12, 2004) all describe a medical particle irradiation apparatus having a rotating gantry, an annular frame located within the gantry such that it can rotate relative to the rotating gantry, an anti-correlation mechanism to keep the frame from rotating with the gantry, and a flexible moving floor engaged with the frame in such a manner to move freely with a substantially level bottom while the gantry rotates.
H. Nonaka, et. al. “Rotating Radiation Chamber for Radiation Therapy”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,373 (Nov. 30, 1999) describe a horizontal movable floor composed of a series of multiple plates that are connected in a free and flexible manner, where the movable floor is moved in synchrony with rotation of a radiation beam irradiation section.
Respiration
K. Matsuda “Radioactive Beam Irradiation Method and Apparatus Taking Movement of the Irradiation Area Into Consideration”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,494 (Jul. 23, 1996) describes a method and apparatus that enables irradiation even in the case of a diseased part changing position due to physical activity, such as breathing and heart beat. Initially, a position change of a diseased body part and physical activity of the patient are measured concurrently and a relationship therebetween is defined as a function. Radiation therapy is performed in accordance to the function.
Patient Positioning
Y. Nagamine, et. al. “Patient Positioning Device and Patient Positioning Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,609 (May 1, 2007) and Y. Nagamine, et. al. “Patient Positioning Device and Patient Positioning Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,608 (May 1, 2007) describe a patient positioning system that compares a comparison area of a reference X-ray image and a current X-ray image of a current patient location using pattern matching.
D. Miller, et. al. “Modular Patient Support System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,265 (Feb. 6, 2007) describe a radiation treatment system having a patient support system that includes a modularly expandable patient pod and at least one immobilization device, such as a moldable foam cradle.
K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,100 (Aug. 16, 2005); K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,045 (Nov. 23, 2004); K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,743 (Nov. 16, 2004); and K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,078 (Sep. 14, 2004) all describe a system of leaf plates used to shorten positioning time of a patient for irradiation therapy. Motor driving force is transmitted to a plurality of leaf plates at the same time through a pinion gear. The system also uses upper and lower air cylinders and upper and lower guides to position a patient.
Computer Control
A. Beloussov et. al. “Configuration Management and Retrieval System for Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,368,740 (May 6, 2008); A. Beloussov et. al. “Configuration Management and Retrieval System for Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,410 (Aug. 1, 2006); and A. Beloussov et. al. “Configuration Management and Retrieval System for Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,244 (Nov. 23, 2004) all describe a multi-processor software controlled proton beam system having treatment configurable parameters that are easily modified by an authorized user to prepare the software controlled system for various modes of operation to insure that data and configuration parameters are accessible if single point failures occur in the database.
J. Hirota et. al. “Automatically Operated Accelerator Using Obtained Operating Patterns”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,954 (Dec. 16, 1997) describes a main controller for determining the quantity of control and the control timing of every component of an accelerator body with the controls coming from an operating pattern.
Imaging
P. Adamee, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Apparatus and Method for Operating the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,018 (Sep. 25, 2007) and P. Adamee, et. al. “Charged Particle Beam Apparatus and Method for Operating the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,781 (May 16, 2006) describe a charged particle beam apparatus configured for serial and/or parallel imaging of an object.
K. Hiramoto, et. al. “Ion Beam Therapy System and its Couch Positioning System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,227 (Mar. 20, 2007) describe an ion beam therapy system having an X-ray imaging system moving in conjunction with a rotating gantry.
C. Maurer, et. al. “Apparatus and Method for Registration of Images to Physical Space Using a Weighted Combination of Points and Surfaces”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,354 (May 6, 2003) described a process of X-ray computed tomography registered to physical measurements taken on the patient's body, where different body parts are given different weights. Weights are used in an iterative registration process to determine a rigid body transformation process, where the transformation function is used to assist surgical or stereotactic procedures.
M. Blair, et. al. “Proton Beam Digital Imaging System”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,845 (Oct. 20, 1998) describe a proton beam digital imaging system having an X-ray source that is movable into the treatment beam line that can produce an X-ray beam through a region of the body. By comparison of the relative positions of the center of the beam in the patient orientation image and the isocentre in the master prescription image with respect to selected monuments, the amount and direction of movement of the patient to make the best beam center correspond to the target isocentre is determined.
S. Nishihara, et. al. “Therapeutic Apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,867 (Aug. 13, 1991) describe a method and apparatus for positioning a therapeutic beam in which a first distance is determined on the basis of a first image, a second distance is determined on the basis of a second image, and the patient is moved to a therapy beam irradiation position on the basis of the first and second distances.
Problem
There exists in the art of particle beam therapy of cancerous tumors a need for positioning and verification of proper positioning of a patient immediately prior to and/or concurrently with particle beam therapy irradiation to ensure targeted and controlled delivery of energy to the cancerous tumor with minimization of damage to surrounding healthy tissue. There further exists a need for maintaining position of a patient throughout proton beam therapy treatment once positioning and verification of positioning of a patient is achieved. There still further exists in the art of particle beam treatment of cancerous tumors in the body a need for efficient control of magnetic fields used in the control of charged particles in a synchrotron of a charged particle cancer therapy system to deliver charged particles with a specified energy, intensity, and/or timing of charged particle delivery. Still further, there exists a need for efficient, precise, and/or accurate noninvasive, in-vivo treatment of a solid cancerous tumor with minimization of damage to surrounding healthy tissue in a patient and with efficient usage of synchrotron time.